The Best Things Come to Those Who Wait
by HappyAssassin
Summary: Taylor Bentley is back after 4 years. What has changed? Is there love in the air?
1. Prologue: But your name isn't Rodrigez?

_The Best Things Come to Those Who Wait_

* * *

><p><strong>(Prologue) Chapter 1 Taylor's POV<strong>

Today my friends Liz and Ali from boarding school were coming over at 8:00 am; they were staying the day, night, and the next day. I woke to them almost pounding my door down so I hurriedly brushed my teeth, put my hair in its usual ponytail, and put on jeans and a t-shirt, not really looking at what I was wearing.

I had just started at the Pepperson; all girls' boarding school, of which I had to stay for four years, year round. That meant Ali and Liz had never seen me out of my uniform or been to my new house. When I opened the door there was the usual jumping and squealing, mostly from Liz. When I was about to bring then upstairs, Ali asked "but your name isn't Rodriguez?" with a confused expression.

I looked down at my shirt and laughed. I was wearing one of my friend Benny's old jersey's he had left at my old house; I must have put it on without thinking. It had 'the Sandlot' stitched in front and Rodriguez on the back. One day, some years before, Benny decided to add 'the Jet' in black sharpie and it still stays to this day, right under his last name. I decided to tell them about Benny and the rest.

"I'll show you why!" I brought them upstairs to my room in which I have the 'Hall of Fame' as Ham likes to call it, probably because it's mostly filled with his pictures. The 'Hall of Fame' is a wall in my room, in which I have a bunch of photos, there's a picture of the gang (me, Benny, Squints, Bentraham, Yeah-Yeah, Ham, Tommy and Timmy), a bunch of pictures of me and Benny from Ham's photography phase, many pictures of the gang and photos of Ham, Benny and I.

"Back in Grasonville I was on a baseball team called the Sandlot. I was friends with all the guys but my best friends were and are Ham, short for Hamilton, he's a red-haired catcher who's a loudmouth with no control over his temper, like you Liz,"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she yelled getting angry.

"Nothing, Anyways, Benny my other friend is a tan-skinned, brown-haired, amazing baseball player who is an incredible hitter and runner, hence his nickname 'the Jet' after the time he pickled the beast, which is another story for a different time. Back to the subject, Ham, Benny and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Maybe it was when Ham was making fun of me in kindergarten because I was a 6-year-old, baseball-playing girl. Benny made him apologize and after a show of brute strength, (Benny beat Ham up) Ham said sorry. We've stuck together ever since.

"Sooooo, do you want to Mrs. Benny Rodriguez?" asked Ali flirtily, elbowing me.

"No, No, No," I said repeatedly feeling a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You DO! You're blushing, and you denied it one to many times! You're not the best actress Taylor." Liz implied butting in.

"Yes I do like Benny but never tell him or he'll laugh in my face!" I relented.

"Alright, alright" they said.

"Swear!" I insisted

"I swear." They intoned. That caused us to break into a laughing fit.


	2. Chapter 1: She's Back!

**_-4 years later-_ Chapter 2 Taylor's POV**

Finally, I was back home. I ran out of the car, glove in hand, wearing my favorite distressed skinny jeans, blue tank top with Benny's old Jersey on top of that, Chuck Taylor high-tops and Dodgers hat. My hair had grown longer but I was confident the guys would recognize me.

When I got to the Sandlot, I saw a bunch of new boys and called "Hey Rodriguez, when you get so popular?" That got all the boys heads to turn and jaws to drop. I tended to have that effect on guys. Benny was the first to snap out of his daze. "I think I recognize that Jersey, perchance it may be mine?"

"Of course dear Benjamin , I stole this fine Jersey right off your back!" I countered.

"Taylor!" he screamed breaking into a grin. He ran to me, enveloping me into a bear hug and spinning me around.

"It's great to see you too Benny." I replied smiling.

"It's already been four years hasn't it?"

"You didn't forget me did you?"I gasped pretending to be hurt.

"You have definitely become more dramatic, you're almost as good as Ham here! But way prettier." He exclaimed winking at me during the last part.

"I really appreciate you thinking I'm prettier than this fat lunk of Ham!" I said with my usual sarcasm, though I was ecstatic that Benny called me pretty, no matter the circumstances.

"Your just the same aren't you Tay?" he pated me on the back, not waiting for my reply. Leading me to the group of boys in front of us he said "Let's introduce you to the rest of the boys."

I just responded as we reached the boys "You may be popular, but still no luck with the ladies?"

All the new boys gasped not used to my quick remarks and sarcastic ways. "Well, it seems I've got one lady right here." He replied laughing and elbowing me. No way Jose was I going to let on how happy I was that Benny thought I was a lady.


	3. Chapter 2

**So! Hi! This is Hechu, Owl's friend. I'm taking over for her while she gives up her computer for Lent. (*Shudder* I cannot imagine) She would like to apologize for the long wait. With any luck I should be updating once a week on Thursdays but since I'm incredibly lazy and a procrastinator it could b**e longer****

****Here it is! Chapter 3! Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Benny's POV<strong>

Wow, did the years go by fast. I was expecting the same short messy haired girl with a bob cut named Taylor but instead I got, 4 years later, a beauty with long curly blond hair flowing down her back, and all the assents. She's better than Wendy Peffercom.

Of course, Squints just had to agree.

"She's way better than Wendy Peffersom." Squints exclaimed in awe.

"Who's Wendy Peffercom?" She asked. But before I could answer Ham had to be a blockhead and ask. "Hey Taylor, when did you get to be such a babe?" I was worried for Taylor for a second but I shouldn't have been for she answered.

"The same time you grew a conscience, oh wait, you didn't." She said with fake shock.

All the boys said at the same time.

"You, Ham just got served by a girl."

"You got a problem with me Ham?" She asked, hand on her hip, other hand pointing to her and eyebrow raised. Ham had a shocked expression but snapped out of his stupor to smile and pat her on the back.

"You finally got some fire didn't you Taylor?"

"I learned it from the best," she rebutted smiling. Ham puffed out his chest, thinking it was him. "Benny." She ended shocking us all.

"Man she's awesome!" One of the boys said. "She can watch us play!" Horrible answer.

"Watch you play? How about you watch yourself get creamed?" She retorted.

She stood on the pitchers mound while the poor boy got ready to hit. As quick as lightning she struck him out. You see, this came to no shock to the old-time boys for we had seen her pitch many times, but the new boys, they looked like idiots with their mouths open and eyes as big as saucers.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies blockheads." using my word for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just because the author is away doesn't mean that you shouldn't review! Review. And then maybe she'll feel better for not being able to update herself.<strong>

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V **

**(See that little button? It's calling you...)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow. That took me a while. I had hoped to type up more than one chapter but... Here it is. Now I might go write for MY story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-next week- Benny's POV<strong>

"OMG!" Taylor squealed, shocking the boys and I yet again. Man, she's good at that. "My friends are coming in half an hour! Can I leave just to great them then come back Benny?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes. That _always_ worked.

"Alright." I complied. She squealed again, started repeatedly saying "Thank You" over and over, kissed me on the cheek and ran out of the sandlot.

Taylor just kissed me on the cheek. The boys were staring at me, then looked at where Taylor had just ran off, then back at me.

Finally Squints said, "You're one lucky duck Benny, a girl like that having the hots for you!"

I countered, "She was just happy, she doesn't like me." **(But you want her to)** _'Who are you?_' **(I'm Bob, your conscience.) **_'Why are you bothering me about Taylor?'_ **(Because you won't admit you like her, and I'm here to help you.)** _'Well BOB I don't want your help so GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

I snapped out of my mind battle to say, "Base up, you blockheads!" to the boys.

The next 28 minutes and 6 seconds were the worst time of my life, being distracted by Taylor I conked out of the game. I couldn't even hit the ball! We stopped and before the boys could ask what was wrong I heard my name.

Everyone turned around and saw the three most gorgeous girls ever. In the middle was Taylor Bentley, my kind of girl, wearing a dress just 3" above her knees. The girl on her left was perfect for Ham, with red hair, freckles and was a little over weight. The girl on Taylor's right had brown hair, a baby-ish face and seemed like she has a bubbly personality and talks a lot. Perfect for Yeah-Yeah.

They headed over to us as if in slow motion and when they arrived Taylor introduced them.

"Hey guys, my friends are Ali and Liz. Liz is the red-headed girl, and Ali is the brown-haired girl. Liz is the girl version of Ham, while Ali is Yeah-Yeah's."

"Yeah-Yeah's what?" Smalls asked, behind us as usual.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Ali is the girl version of Yeah-Yeah." she explained.

"Yeah-yeah." Ali and Yeah-Yeah said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"Hello, my real name is Alan McClennan, and what is yours?" Yeah-Yeah asked, shaking her hand. He never had introduced himself by his real name then shaken their hand in my time of knowing him! This Ali must be very special.

"Allison good man, nice to meet you!" She replied.

"Liz talks a lot and has a temper." Taylor explained.

"What's that mean?" Liz screamed, seems like the perfect match for Ham, he was staring at her already. "BTW what are we doing with these vermin? And if it's too hard for your stupid boy brains to process and figure out BTW means by the way." Wow, she must really not like boys but Ham likes a challenge.

"BTW to you, we don't want you here either!" Ham countered.

"That's great for me! Now leave!"

"No, I meant for you to leave!"

"No way!"

"GO!"

"NO!"

By now they were two inches away. Suddenly Liz realized how close they were and screamed and jumped away, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Taylor gave her a look that said "I'll talk to you later" before addressing us.

"See? She does have a temper!" She said, making us all crack up.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't is that such a crime?" Liz said with a snotty French accent that had absolutely nothing to do with the sentence! That brought the end to Squints but not in the way you'd think... he finally cracked like the time he kissed Wendy Peffercom, he started rolling in the dirt at out feet laughing his butt off.

"It seems I have that effect on boys!" Liz said, flipping her hair back, watching us laugh, yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... Happy (late) St. Patrick's day!<strong>


End file.
